Fell
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: She never wanted to find herself in this situation...but it just happened.


**Little something I wrote about Rebecca, I can understand why she gets so much hate but really people, not everyone in this game is going to like Clementine, and Rebecca has every right not to trust her, Clementine broke into their cabin and stole from them, not hating on Clem I LOVE my Clemmy-cloo but you can't blame Rebecca for not trusting her.**

**And another thing that really bugs me STOP WITH THE HEACANNONS SHE WAS RAPED! I seen far too many rape jokes and insensitive comments about her getting raped and just rape in general, stop okay, its insensitive and cruel, I highly doubt Rebecca was raped, if rape is the case ** **she has my greatest sympathy and I will take this down and maybe re-write it to fit the cannon story line . But I have reason to believe she fell out of love with Alvin and then got caught in a love triangle with two men. Personally I think the father is someone outside the group, most likely that Craver- I believe that is his name, is most likely the one she had an affair with but if not I never mention the name of the man she slept with in this fic, so enjoy. I do not own The Walking dead.**

Brown eyes slowly cracked open, was she asleep? No, she was just resting them…they felt so heavy but not with sleep, they just felt heavy as if they had rocks attached to them… With a sigh Rebecca folded her arms on top of her ever expanding stomach. The child within her womb finally settled down after yet another dreadful and long day. It was even more stressful since Luke and Pete took longer than usual while collecting lumber for a fire, as if the anxiety of expecting wasn't bad enough try throwing the anxiety of losing another group member on top of that. You know what that equals? It equals not a pleasant day for the woman.

She rested her chin in her palm as she watched the night sky, desperate for anything to keep her mind from dwelling on the dreadful though of-

'_What if it's not his?' _

Life always played a lot of games nowadays, she almost died multiple times since this mess began as well as many others, and she lost so much and had so little. Her house was gone, her family and friends where most likely either dead or one of those "things" that wandered around and ate people and make more of "them" like in those horror movies she watched growing up.

But a game she did not intend to play was something that went against her wedding vows, something she never intended to do, a game she never wished or wanted to play.

Falling out of love with her husband….

No married person who though they told the truth and though they were loyal wanted to do this, she always said _"Cheaters are shit." _ Well she certainly feels like shit right about now and everyday, and no it wasn't because of the awful morning sickness she had to put up with and the back pain that needed her to always sit down, it was the sicken guilt in the depths of her stomach that she wasn't entirely faithful to her beloved husband Alvin.

She loved him, she said that and she meant it, she fucking loved him to pieces she always would and still did. It wasn't suppose to be like this, she didn't plan for this, she never wanted to fall out of love with him but it just happened…there was so much stressful; tension between her and him, as well as the other group members…she and her husband argued like any another married couple did, but throw in a world full of the dead up and walking around it was too much for her to handle, she left him in a fit of unreasonable rage and hatred at that time and found _"Him"_.

He was there, of all times and of all people he was there when she got lonely and needed a somewhat friendly face in her stressful time of need. It started out as small talk and someone she could vent too without being judge then it turned into more than that. She started craving him more and more each day, even with her husband she longed for him. It turned into a night of sex, lust and passion, it made Rebecca feel good, and she haven't feel good in so long…it wasn't until it was over that she realize her mistake of cheating in both a emotional trust and a physical trust.

Soon he was gone and she smoothed things over a little with her husband (Or he smoothed things over, he was usually the more calm one out of them) and things were back to normal…or so she though.

It started when she was vomiting in the morning, she just shrugged it off thinking it was the nerves and stress, and then she missed her period, a bit alarming since her period was always on time. She put two and two together and it all made sense, she was pregnant.

It wasn't even the shock of having a child that made her worry; it was who the father was? See, after things settled down she was intimate with her husband a few times. She hoped that Alvin was the father, she wanted him to be the father, she needed him to be the father, it had to be Alvin, and it just had to be…it just had to be…

Sighing again she ran her fingers through her curly and rather greasy hair, if she could have one thing in the world right now it would be a hot shower- or better yet a hot bath, she was always a sucker for a nice hot bath with some bubbles and candles. Rebecca eyes looked over to a small stack of three books Sarah (Carlos's daughter) had lent her. Sadly she never been much of a book worm, she would just always wait for the movie to come out, plus she was never a big fan of sci-fi or fantasy which Sarah adored, she was more of a drama, horror and romance fan…ironic since that's what her life had become, a bad drama and romance movie with large amounts of zombie horror messily thrown in.

It was nearing night time but she felt no tiredness, she felt boredom consuming her instead with all this quietness.

'_Might enjoy it well I can.' _She though bitterly, chances were she wouldn't get much sleep with a screaming baby keeping everyone awake.

As if her wish for something to do was answered the bedroom door flung open, Sarah entered the door with a large smile, pleading little puppy dogs eyes and a deck of cards.

"Hi Rebecca." The glasses wearing girl mused happily as Rebecca forced a small smile, she was more or less hoping Carlos's needed some laundry done, or Nick was wanting to rant about his uncle Pete. Even if playing cards with Sarah wasn't what she fully hoped for it was something at least to keep her mind busy and not dwelling on depressing thoughts.

"Hey…" she greeted back her voice sounding rather horse. "I take it you want to play cards?" she asked trying to sound somewhat cheerful for Sarah's sake.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, if that's okay." Rebecca gave a shrug.

"Sure, who not." She replied, playing crazy 8's with Sarah wasn't the worst thing in the world…but since she was bored why not spice things up? "Hey…," she started as Sarah sat on the bed shuffling the cards. "How about I teach you to play poker instead?" she asked as wavy raven haired girl eyes lit up, if possible her grin widen.

"Really?!" Sarah question as her eye brows shot up, pleasantly surprised. Rebecca nodded. She always was good at poker; she knew all the tricks to win.

"Don't tell your dad." She said holding out her pinkie to Sarah.

"I promise." The girl promise extending her pinkie to the pregnant woman then returned to shuffling the cards.

Still forcing a smile Rebecca felt the child slowly fidget around. Resting her right hand on the bump which her stomach had slowly morphed into over the course of time she sighed yet again, although Sarah did not seem too noticed.

'_Please be his, I don't care if I die in child birth.' _She pleaded in her mind_. 'If this is some karma for some prank I pulled in high school fine then, just don't let my baby pay the price…just let it be his.'_


End file.
